Goodbye to Felipebross
Goodbye to Felipebross is the series finale. The episode begins with Felipebross waiting for Eddybross as he is over an hour late for his daily visit. Clock states that it is 4:00, making Felipebross angry that he was being ratted out. Then, the doorbell rings and a family arrives to adopt a blue bross with a cap, and leading them to Felipebross' room where Eugenbross, Vardan023 and Koopatroopaman are holding a court. Then, the blue friend is revealed to be Bluebross, who has been in the room waiting for the new human family to adopt him, and Felipebross is relieved. Mr. Bermy explains that Eddybross was not going to be there because he was moving so he helps his friends plan a special day. The next afternoon, Eddybross arrives at the home and Felipebross wants to do something special, but the other friends - Koopatroopaman, wanting to play basketball; Mary Gammson (Felipebross' Grandma), who baked a new sugar free batch of her annual cookies; Vardan023, to have their portrait painted by artistic friend Leonardo DeLychee; and Yoylecake Party wanting him to write a song for them, and others have plans to be with Eddybross on this day, but Felipebross wants to do something special: Jump The Shark. While Felipebross looks for a shark in the swimming pool, Lily then has something special for Eddybross: a surprise party (and he hates them, but in this case he really is surprised to see this as all the friends (including Isabella) join in for a farewell as well as some of the many characters that have appeared in the series gather to say goodbye. Felipebross gets frustrated that he could not make a ramp in time with help of a nerdy shark and Mary Gammason's friends Davey Girl - bursts into the room with the dogfish friend and walks to it and jumps over it. Eddybross then says that because his mom got promoted they were moving...into a bigger apartment next door (so everyone the cameos signed him a goodbye card and threw him a going away party for nothing, and it was not his last day at Gammson's after all) that belonged to Lousiebross as she was moving to a new home that doesn't allow other brosses and guess who's moving into Gammson's: Cheesey, who greets them all with "Now we're brother roomies!" Everybody screams into fear and Koopatroopaman says "I'm sorry, but this is not okay!" as the opening animation used is shown in reverse, and Cheesey says "Okay, bye guys!," ending the episode. *This episode is the last episode in the series, however, the show contuined at Welcome Back Felipebross! (The New Felipebross and Eddybross Show) *All of the characters including robots, koopas, brosses, international brosses, objects, blobs, furbies, cameos and other people make an appearance. *This episode is a parody of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' final episode. * When Felipebross gets surprised when looking at the card, the card says "Goodbye FB" when Eddybross meant to leave. Category:Episodes Category:Finale Category:Unaired Category:BrossWiki